


June - "Father's Day"

by TheWorldIsYou13



Series: A Calendar of Stories [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, almost a double drabble, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsYou13/pseuds/TheWorldIsYou13
Summary: Never did he think he would be given a chance to have another go.





	June - "Father's Day"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so originally I wanted to do a longer story for this one, but for the life of me, I couldn't think of anything to write for it. It's been giving me grief since the beginning of the month and, eventually, I settled on doing a passage-style, drabble kind of thing. Hopefully, it's turned out alright.

Never did he think he would be given a chance to have another go. Even only a year ago, he would never have even thought he deserved this. A second chance. A second chance to make things right – to _get_ things right. He’d been far from ready the first time; hadn’t been very good. Even so, it had hurt like nothing else when he lost it all.

And that was the other thing: he never thought he would be able to go through it all again, not without seeing them – how could he possibly face that every day? Seeing them, knowing what had happened, or what hadn’t happened, or what could’ve happened. Could he wake up every morning and face the regrets, the guilt?

But when Rose returned from her shopping trip, holding only one bag in her grasp with a small, nervous smile on her face as she handed him the contents: a tiny – adorable – pair of white converse that matched his own, the Doctor knew for certain that this time things were going to be so very different.


End file.
